PROHIBIDO
by Koyasumaq
Summary: Quien, entre el cielo y la tierra, puede mandar al corazón?... quien tiene ojos que vea, quien tiene oidos que oiga... quien tiene manos que sostenga esto porque se nos viene el infierno, y te juro que estare junto a ti, le guste a quien le guste.


Hola a todos, este es un fic que ha estado en construcción desde hace unos cuantos años ya y finalmente me he decidido a publicarlo, porqué tanto tiempo? bueno, varias cosas de la vida, nada que ver con el fic o la idea general, aunque admito que el transfondo y el cuerpo de este escrito han ido madurando con los años (como el buen vino). Espero que lo disfruten, y también espero poder publicar con una regularidad mas o menos buena. A este respecto solo puedo prometer que hare lo posible.

Si les gusta el fic haganmelo saber, nada mejor para alimentar el espíritu que unos buenos ánimos o críticas constructivas, todo es bienvenido.

Quisiera agradecer a todas esas personas que han estado ahí, presionándome y dandome aliento cuando pense que era mejor dejar el oficio de soñar a un lado y dedicarme de lleno al trabajo. Familia y amigos que me dejaron en claro que procastinar esta bien siempre y cuando el espiritu se vea fortalecido por el ejercicio de la imaginación.

Finalmente he de decir que el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling, quien nos hizo soñar que podíamos ser magos, y finalmente nos graduó en Hogwarts.

Les dejo entonces con el primer capitulo de esta loca historia. Espero que disfruten su lectura tanto como yo disfrute escribirla.

* * *

**CAPITULO I: ¿Qué es aquel deseo de siempre hacer lo que esta prohibido y probar el sabor de lo incorrecto? **

Rose tenía el cabello rojo de su padre, aunque era de la misma textura que el cabello de su madre, además sus ojos eran azules y su sonrisa fresca y fácil. Durante su infancia creció rodeada de su muy numerosa familia entre los que se contaban sus primos, los más queridos por ella eran Albus y Victorie, también estaba Teddy Lupin, alguien a quien ella buscaba cada vez que se sentía aburrida. Además de hacerla reír le enseñaba cosas útiles de magia, que era lo que mas amaba, aunque su familia se empeñaba en hacer tantas cosas a lo muggle como fuera posible.

Pero al fin había terminado en aquel colegio muggle y sabiendo lo que la esperaba, no soportaba la idea del verano. Tan largo y caluroso, donde los días son eternos y las noches muy cortas, donde cada minuto parece que se arrastrara… y ahora… ahora ella no quería eso!

-Rose tus primos llegaron- su madre llamo desde el recibidor. Ella estaba en su habitación mirando al jardín trasero de su casa. Nada extraordinario, vivían en un suburbio del Londres muggle, cosa que ella odiaba profundamente.

-Ya voy mama- dijo ella bajando las escaleras sin ánimos.

Cuando llego a la sala se encontró con sus primos, los Potter. Lily parecía algo contrariada mientras Albus estaba radiante de felicidad, James no hacia mucho caso, ya se había ido con Hugo a jugar por otro sitio.

-Hola Rose- dijo Lily fríamente

-Que pasa Lil´- dijo Rose sorprendida por la actitud de la siempre activa y feliz prima suya.

-Nada- bufo ella.

-¡tengo mi carta de Hogwarts!- anuncio Albus agitando la carta en el aire como si fuera el gran trofeo.

-¡felicitaciones!- salto Rose realmente feliz- y yo que pensaba que llegaría sola este año a Hogwarts.

-Oye…- dijo Albus cuando Rose y Lily rieron por el comentario.

-Era broma- dijo Rose- sabia que lo lograrías.

Luego de esto se quedaron hablando a cerca de las materias, los cuadernos, los uniformes, las escobas y lo que posiblemente encontrarían ahí. Incluso Lily se animaba a hablar de ello, soñando con el día en que le darían la carta.

La tarde paso rápido, una de las tantas que quedaban ese verano, pero Rose ya no se sentía tan aburrida como al principio del día, sabía que siempre habría algo que hacer, especialmente con su hermano cerca de la tienda de su tío George...

-Señorita Weasley- llamo el profesor Longbottom.

Rose estaba tan distraída pensando en aquel verano hace seis años, cuando era niña y se imaginaba junto a sus primos lo que Hogwarts les depararía, que no se dio cuenta en que momento dejo caer los recipientes de herbología.

Con la llamada de su profesor, Rose se agacho a recoger las cosas que se esparcieron por todo el suelo…

_Aquellos días eran realmente felices _pensaba mientras levantaba las cosas del suelo _no tenia preocupación alguna…_

La clase continuó con normalidad, los alumnos prestaban toda la atención posible pero Rose estaba en otro planeta.

Ella recordaba la primera cena en Hogwarts, cuando la designaron a la casa Gryffindor, igual que su padre y su madre, sus tíos y sus abuelos, cuando se sentó entre sus nuevos compañeros, cuando para sorpresa de todos Albus eligió ser designado a la casa Slytherin… cuando ella logro desenmarañar ese extraño sentimiento hacia _él_.

_Él… _pensó Rose manipulando la extraña planta que tenía al frente, _él complico las cosas._

Y si era así, no sabía en verdad, se complicaba la existencia por todo. Lo más probable es que él apenas consideraría su existencia.

Albus le había contado algo de él una vez.

_-Es un chico callado- _decía Albus_- es silencioso y solo habla cuando debe hablar, y dice lo que debe decir. Pero cuando dice algo, en serio Rose, es genial… nos hemos hecho buenos amigos…_

Rose no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada furtiva al objeto de su silencioso deseo. Se imaginaba como serian esos labios sobre los suyos, el tibio reconfortante calor al ser abrazada por esos brazos, escaparse del mundo con solo ver esos ojos… la expresión soñadora de Rose se fue intensificando poco a poco y antes de que pudiera evitarlo Scorpius Malfoy la estaba viendo, ella se sonrojo hasta las orejas, como su padre lo hacía. Scorpius se rió, pero no era una risa burlona, sino una silenciosa y divertida, como de alguien que está acostumbrado a no mostrar mucho sus sentimientos, Rose se sorprendió por ello, se esperaba todo viniendo de un Malfoy, todo menos eso. La castaña se encontró sonriendo también, pero ya no lo miraba a él, sino que resolvió poner atención a la clase, seguro que eso aparecía en los exámenes.

-Rose!- llamo Albus cuando la clase de herbologia había terminado. Ella parecía que caminaba en las nubes.

-A… hola…

-Que pasa contigo Rose.

-Nada, porque preguntas?

-Tienes una sonrisa tonta- dijo Albus señalando a su prima.

-Y? acaso no puedo- ahora la "sonrisa tonta" desapareció del rostro de Rose dando paso a una expresión de disgusto.

-No es que no puedas, sino que me preocupa la razón de tu sonrisa.

-No quieres verme feliz o que- corto Rose. Su primo la estaba sacando de quicio.

-No creas que no me di cuenta como mirabas a Malfoy- dijo Albus serio y tajante.

-Y como lo miraba- Rose seguía simulando rabia, pero en su interior los nervios la mataban.

-Como si te gustara- sentencio Albus. Rose abrió mucho los ojos.

-Crees que estoy loca para fijarme en Malfoy? Qué crees que dirían todos…

-no lo sé, aunque es probable que se pongan en contra- dijo Albus, pero luego su tono de voz se hizo solo un susurro- pero yo no.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a hablar a otro sitio- dijo Albus agarrando a su prima por el brazo y llevándola al interior del castillo.

El invierno apenas empezaba, había una suave escarcha en el suelo duro y frio. Ambos caminaron con prisa hacia algún lugar que estuviera solitario dentro el castillo, algún salón vacío o escalera deshabitada, incluso algún baño… lo que fuera.

Rose no oponía resistencia, la actitud de su primo le sugería que algo importante tenía que decirle. Antes de entrar al castillo había visto como Scorpius era rodeado por algunos de sus compañeros de quidditch, él le dirigió a ella, Rose, una mirada extrañada mientras sus amigos le preguntaban algo.

Cuando volvió en sí se encontraba en un salón vacío en algún piso del castillo.

-Ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente- dijo Albus luego de lanzar un hechizo silenciador.

-Y… que era lo que querías decirme?

-Empieza tu- dijo el de pelo alborotado- desde cuando te gusta Scorpius Malfoy?

-Esta es una conversación de chicas- sentencio Rose, vio como su primo se molestaba, pero antes de que él pudiera protestar ella dijo- sin embargo no es que pueda hablar de esto con alguien…

-Bien- dijo Albus con una renovada sonrisa en el rostro- ahora me dirás?

-Scorpius no me gusta- dijo Rose- lo odio.

-Claro, como no- Albus sonrió.

-En serio- Rose no podía evitar reírse.

-Desde cuando

-Desde la primera vez que lo vi, en la estación de Kings Cross.

-Cuando tu padre te dijo que lo debías superar en todo- recordó el de cabello alborotado, su prima sonrió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Sip, desde ahí.

-Y que le viste…

-No lo sé…tal vez sean esas ganas de contradecir lo que mis padres dicen, o tal vez sea curiosidad que luego se convirtió en… bueno… en algo más…

- Tienes esa tendencia a contradecir cuando te conviene- dijo Albus divertido.

- Supongo que si… pero eso es solo un deseo, nada más- concluyo tristemente Rose.

- ¿Porque dices eso?

- Scorpius nunca se fijaría en mi- dijo sencillamente la joven encogiéndose de hombros- soy Weasley.

Albus no respondió, miro a su prima con picardía y luego quito el hechizo silenciador para desvanecerse en un parpadeo. A la pelirroja no le quedo mas remedio que salir de ahí con mas dudas que respuestas, lo que sea que su primo se traia entre manos iba a causarle dolor de cabeza, o unas cuantas carcajadas, eso lo podría apostar.

Rose caminaba junto a su amiga Cristal, ellas habían estado juntas desde que entraron al tren por primera vez. Ambas Gryffindor, ambas igual de inteligentes, ambas tan distintas en cuanto a gustos se refiere.

Cristal tenía el cabello negro, ojos marrones y piel morena. Era hermosa sin duda, pero ella prefería lo práctico y sin problemas, últimamente había empezado a salir con alguien de Hufflepuff. Estos chicos eran famosos por su amabilidad, caballerosidad y buen trato con las chicas, y eso era exactamente lo que a Cristal le gustaba. Era por eso que Rose no le podía contar a su amiga a cerca de lo que sentía por Scorpius, eso sería algo así como un suicidio ya que Cristal era capaz de armar una obra teatral solo para demostrar su sorpresa, y escribiría un "best seller" a cerca de su desacuerdo con Rose.

Si, Cristal era muy efusiva. Y eso era exactamente lo que a Rose le llamaba más la atención, ella no podía ser así, era silenciosa en cuanto a sus emociones, ya que su amiga demostraba por las dos. Pero hoy Rose tenía la urgencia de contarle a alguien, a quien fuera, sus sentimientos hacia Scorpius, tal vez fuera por el pequeño rose de valor que la tocó cuando su primo le preguntó, o el hecho de que finalmente pudiera decirselo a alguien y este no armaria el alboroto que se imagino por seis largos años... sin embargo era consciente de que cada persona es un mundo, por esa misma razon fue con cuidado.

… _pero nadie debe saber._

-¡Rose!... ¡Rose Weasley!- un niño de segundo corría en los pasillos tratando de alcanzarla- Rose Weasley.

-¿Si?- ella giro a ver, era de Reavenclaw, tenía las mejillas rojas y el cabello alborotado, le tendió un pedazo de pergamino doblado.

-Un mensaje de parte de Albus- dijo el niño casi sin aliento.

-Gracias, supongo…

-¿No lo vas a ver?- pregunto Cristal con su aterciopelada voz de trópico.

-No creo que sea algo importante viniendo de mi primo.

-Deberías verlo, nunca se sabe.

-¿Tú crees?- a Rose le pareció que su amiga estaba muy interesada.

-Sí, yo creo.

-Ok, entonces vamos a ver.

Sacó el papel de su maleta y lo abrió. Ambas juntaron cabezas para leer lo que decía.

"te espero en el salón vacío después de almuerzo, no olvides llevar tu cerebro.

Con cariño. Tu primo"

-Típico- susurro Rose sonriendo- ya ves, son solo tonterías

- ¿El salón vacío?

-Ya sabes, uno de tantos que deben haber en este colegio, por eso digo que son tonterías. ¿Cómo quieres que sepa a qué se refiere?

Por supuesto que Rose sabia cual salón era, y se sentía feliz por la llamada de su primo, _justo a tiempo _pensó, y por supuesto que lo era. Ella estuvo a punto de contarle todo a Cristal, con o sin precauciones, estaba tomando la firme resolucion de tomar la recomendacion que la misma Cristal por tanto tiempo le habia dicho y sacar sus sentimientos a flote, a escrutinio publico... _a ser juzgados por todo aquel que quiera_... no... no... eso no. _Mejor es el silencio._

Caminaron hasta el aula de encantamientos. Asistieron a clases normalmente, clase que compartía con los de Hufflepuff. Por supuesto que Cristal se sentó con su proyecto de novio, Rose tuvo que soportar la fastidiosa tarea de hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba, atender a clases, tomar apuntes, y rezongar cuando el profesor anunciaba la tarea.

Cristal no se unió a Rose para ir al gran comedor…

-Valiente amiga que tengo- dijo ella en un siseo casi mortal, muy digno de Slytherin- me cambia por el primer chico lindo que se le pasa por el frente.

Mientras caminaba seguía maldiciendo y protestando en voz baja a su amiga ausente, sus pasos eran pesados y sus manos apretaban sus libros contra su pecho con rabia. Caminaba y rezongaba, miraba al techo con fastidio y murmuraba algo, luego pateaba el suelo y seguía murmurando…

-Un momento… yo no soy así

Se sorprendió a sí misma en esa actitud tan infantil, a decir verdad sabría explicar porque se comportaba de esa manera pero no lo quería aceptar.

_Tienes envidia_

Esa molesta vocecita en su cerebro le gritaba la razón, ella agitaba la cabeza con fuerza en negación.

_Porque Cristal puede caminar con su novio en público y tu ni siquiera puedes acercarte a Scorpius._

De nuevo negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza, seguía caminando.

_Ella puede tener un novio normal, tú en cambio nunca podrás…_

Su cabello se desordenaba mientras lnegaba más enérgicamente con la cabeza.

_Tienes caprichos muy raros… y te recomiendo abrir los ojos porque…_

PAF!

Un choque fuerte envió a Rose al suelo. _Dichosa pared _pensó ella mientras recogía sus libros, su maletín y las cosas que se cayeron de este, últimamente estaba demasiado tiempo recogiendo cosas del suelo _cosas que siempre se me caen cuando pienso en él._

Por suerte el pasillo estaba vacío, bueno, casi vacío…

-Que pasó señorita Weasley- esa voz hizo que Rose se sobresaltara, la sorpresa hizo que soltara los libros que tenia entre los brazos.

-Malfoy…- susurro ella

-Acaso las paredes también cambian de posición?

-Solo para fastidiarme, al parecer- respondió ella molesta, no por haberse chocado, sino porque el tono de voz burlón usado por Scorpius.

-Si, a mí también me pasa

- ¿Que?- Rose no se la creía. Es decir, él se estaba burlando de ella ¿y repentinamente dice que "también" le ha pasado?, que estaba mal con ese chico…

-Sí, suelo ser distraído, bueno, no es que quiera, solo me pasa. Así de simple- Scorpius se agacho para ayudar a Rose a recoger los libros. Ella no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

-No lo imaginaba…- dijo ella con voz nerviosa, estaba toda sonrojada y eso se le notaba a leguas.

-Te ves graciosa- dijo él. Ella lo miro fijo a los ojos, de nuevo esperaba encontrar todo menos lo que vio. Estaba esa sonrisa tierna y los orbes plateados del chico transmitían cariño.

- Como así que graciosa- susurro ella, se había quedado congelada donde estaba. Frente a él, ambos agachados en el suelo con algunos libros en la mano.

- Cuando te sonrojas, te ves graciosa.

- Graciosa de chistosa?

- No, graciosa de bonita…- dijo él entregándole los libros a ella- creo que ya son todos.

- Si…- Rose tenia los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, apenas musito la monosilábica palabra con un respiro. No lo podía creer… _Scorpius Malfoy me ve bonita_.

-Supongo que vas a almorzar- dijo el extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Si… ¿vamos juntos?- invito ella sin creerse capaz de decir así de sencillo esas palabras que hace tantos años quería decirlas

-Quisiera, pero sabes que tu familia está por aquí rondando y sinceramente quiero evitarte problemas.

-Claro…- dijo ella asintiendo con tristeza. Scorpius se dio cuenta de ello

-Pero podríamos ir juntos hasta antes de llegar al comedor

-Supongo que no podremos hacer mas- dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.

-No por el momento- susurro él.

Scorpius ayudó a Rose con los libros, ambos caminaban en silencio, quizás pensando en el tema para charlar mientras el camino se hacía corto.

-Puedes llamarme Rose- dijo ella bajando la mirada tímidamente.

-Gracias Rose. Tu puedes llamarme Scorpius, o si quieres puedes ponerme algún sobrenombre original- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. Rose se rió por lo bajo

-Pensare en algún sobrenombre, mientras te diré Scorpius.

-Gracias- él sonrió y ella lo miro, ambos caminaban, ambos sin darse cuenta de que el mundo ya los había encontrado y los estaba viendo.

La enemistad entre los Weasley y los Malfoy era legendaria, y se tenía por sentado que así era, así tenía que ser, venia de hace mucho tiempo, y reforzando lo anterior los Malfoy pasaron a ser una especie de parias en el mundo mágico, por eso de haber sido mortifagos, y los Weasley eran, junto a los Potter, familias ahora prestigiosas, conocidos héroes de gran valor.

Pero entonces estos dos aparecen en el corredor que da al gran comedor, él cargando los libros de ella, mientras ella le sonríe a él, ambos parecen estar hablando tranquilamente, compartiendo como amigos de toda la vida.

-Rose!- la voz de su prima Lily los saco de su ensueño.

-Hola Lil'- dijo la pelirroja algo confundida girando a encontrarse a su prima. Scorpius hizo lo mismo pero dejo su sonrisa a un lado.

-Te estaba buscando- dijo la menor de los Potter mirando a Scorpius como si lo estuviera midiendo y no le gustara- necesito decirte algo en privado

-Puedes hablar- dijo Rose tranquilamente, que forma sorprendente de recuperar sus nervios.

-Dije en privado- acentuó Lily, no dejaba de mirar a Malfoy con desdén, él tampoco se amedrentaba por el odio transmitido por la hija de Harry Potter.

-Me están buscando, toma, esto es tuyo- dijo Scorpius a Rose entregándole los libros, caminando apresuradamente hacia el gran comedor a sentarse entre sus amigos. Ella se quedo un momento desconectada del mundo, parecía cámara lenta cuando el rubio cruzo la esquina para ir al gran comedor.

-¿me estas escuchando Rose?- Lily parecía haberle estado hablando desde que Scorpius se fue.

-Qué?...

-Presta atención Rose! Como se te ocurre andar cerca de Malfoy, puede que quiera hacerte daño y…

-¡¿Y tú te crees mi madre?!- exploto Rose, desde el momento en el que vio cómo su prima miraba a Scorpius, ella sintió que le quemaban las entrañas, no lo podía soportar- ¡no tenías derecho a hacerlo sentir mal!

-¡soy tu prima y tengo todo el derecho de protegerte! ¿Acaso no has escuchado todas las historias que cuentan de los Malfoy en el mundo mágico?- dijo Lily con irreverente odio en su voz.

-No eres más que una niñata estúpida, inmadura y detestable- siseo Rose entrecerrando sus ojos

-Tu cállate! No sabes de la que te salve- dijo Lily bajando el tono de voz al darse cuenta que ahora ambas estaban rodeadas por curiosos.

-Ahórrate el favor niña- dijo Rose en voz clara y dura para que todos pudieran escucharla- no quiero ser salvada de Scorpius Malfoy.

Dicho esto giro sobre sus talones y camino hacia el gran comedor quebrando el circulo de curiosos que ahogaron un grito cuando escucharon la confesión de Rose. Lily se quedó en medio del circulo mirando a su prima alejarse de ella hacia el futuro oscuro que se cernía a partir de estas palabras.

* * *

Ta-da! primer capi, si, la edicion es algo infantil lo admito, pero quise mantenerlo tan fiel a la primera vez que lo escribi como pude sin perder ideas y estilo, mas por nostalgia que por otra razón... ya saben, esto de crecer es duro jajajaja. Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
